Meteor the Engineering Pup
Meteor was created/owned by Seraphinathesearchpup. Appearance Meteor is a Grey Wolf and is taller than everypup else, including Logan. His eyes are blue, and his tail is long and swishy. He strides in a very sophisticated way, with his head held high and his paws keeping parallel and in time, and so exercising a very graceful movement referred to as "Meteor walking". Personality Meteor is a quiet, solemn but charming pup who is always trying to keep all the others under control. He is a bit like Logan, caring for tidiness and etiquette, but unlike him, he does like to have a bit of fun every so often. Bio Meteor's parents were obviously brought over by the Big Ship of Dogs, as wolves are now extinct in the UK. They were also taken to Nottingham Forest, so they knew Thunder and Janice. Meteor was about 6 months old when the fire struck (as compared to Seraphina who was only 2 months at the time), and all the family managed to survive. They moved to the other side of the local river, and there Rosemary was born. But about 3 months later, it rained so much that the river flooded and Data (the mother) died in the flood along with her husband Inster, but the children were smart and saw the flood from miles away. They tried to warn their parents, but they wouldn't listen to their children, and look where they ended up. Meteor and Rosemary were forced to wander the world by themselves. And that was when he met Lantern. She was passing by, when she saw the 2 pups running away from the water. For the next 2 weeks, Meteor was very protective over his little sister, always checking on her, and that time with her was probably what formed his character the most. But like I said, it only lasted 2 weeks. One time when they were being chased by dog catchers, they had to cross a stream. Meteor and Lantern got across easily, but Rosemary refused to cross, making her get caught before either of them could do anything about it. And that was that. He now only had Lantern. They managed to hitch-hike a few rides, but they were always kicked out of the car once they were noticed. Eventually they got to London, but all of a sudden, Lantern saw a Golden Retriever stuck up high on a pole. At the same time, Meteor saw a little dog with a bandage on his nose rescuing a Mongrel from the river Thames. He then ran over to ask him and his companions for some help. For more, read Pups Make a Group (Part 2). Other info Catchphrases "Let's get greasy!" "Is the situation bleak? Just give it a little tweak!" Voice actors Young: George Woolford (2004-2009 Danny Dog in Peppa Pig) Teenager/Adult: Idris Elba (Chief Bogo in Zootropolis - or Zootopia - whichever one you call it)'' Voice deepens as an adult'' Allergies, birthday, nationality and placing Allergic to: Dairy Birthday: January 18th Rank: 11 Nationality: Alaskan-Russian, born on a boat Pup pack * Grabbing arm * Screwdriver * Sawblade * Nuts and bolts supply * Hammer * Welder * Oil, petrol, diesel or electric supply (switch) Fears # This guy has a definite No. 1 fear of being thrown out by Logan (he's a wolf) # Skye getting grumpy # Being called a giraffe Family Data - Mother (deceased) Inster - Father (deceased) Rosemary - Sister (deceased) Thunder - Distant uncle (deceased) Janice - Distant aunt (deceased) Seraphina - Cousin twice removed Lantern - Wife Tuft - Son Cookie - Daughter Logan Jr - Son Mist - Daughter Buck - Son Why I gave this pup their name I probably got it from the asteroid (or meteor) that crashed into Adventure Bay in the Mighty Pup episode. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Foreign Category:England Category:Pup Cadets Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Crossovers Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Fanon pups Category:Seraphinathesearchpup's Pup